


The Kids Are All Right

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: let_it_loose_df, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall and Tidus discover that they're not the only people in their family to consider going on dates. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are All Right

**Author's Note:**

> For a change of pace from my recent trove of prompt treasures over in the Young Justice fandom, I have a story that has spent an embarrassing amount of time in the works that stems from the Dissidia Kink Meme on livejournal. Sadly, this story does not bring sexy back and has evolved into a greater beast than I could have imagined when accepting the prompt: _Tidus/Squall and Jecht/Laguna. AU preferred. Two separate, secret dates somehow accidentally become a double date._ No, I don't know how it turned into a high school alternate universe tryst and no, I'm not sorry. :I
> 
> This story owes a great deal of gratitude to Keppiehed, for editing all sixteen pages (despite dealing with the final boss known as Real Life), and to Cassandra Cassidy, who let me bounce off ideas and provided characterization critique. I owe them one-hundred experience points and a level up for helping me to complete this quest, so thank you!

Balamb High School's pool was empty of all spectators, students and staff, save two – the first being Squall, who sat on the bleachers and stoically observed the second individual, Tidus, who was practicing his butterfly stroke in the water. His presence hadn't been noticed yet. The swimmer was preoccupied with concentrating on his form, but when he reached the finishing point and hauled himself out, he brightened upon spotting him.

"Hey! Finished with fencing practice?"

"Ended early, twenty minutes ago."

The matter of Squall coming to see him right after made Tidus smile wider, and he grabbed his towel as Squall tossed it to him. He hastily ran it over his arms before roping it around his shoulders and padded over to him on bare feet, unaffected by the cold floor.

"Did you catch my time?"

"Broke your old record," Squall informed him.

Tidus whooped as he flopped down beside him.

"You know, our six month anniversary is coming up soon," Tidus said, curling an arm around his waist. The closeness had been difficult to adjust to, but now it was almost hard to imagine things without it. Tidus smelled of chlorine; errant droplets from his skin bled into Squall's clothes, the intimacy unspoken but tangible. He remained still, his silence prompting Tidus on.

"We should totally do something special, like…go on a date?"

Squall stiffened, and Tidus hurried his explanation.

"Nothing fancy or – _or_ big! It doesn't have to be a dinner date, unless you like that cheesy, romantic stuff. It's just, we've reached one of those _milestone_ things and…I think it'd be cool to hang out with you more."

Stubbornly, Squall remained impassive, but a kiss under his right ear, in that spot-

"I'll think about it," he said, voice hoarse, and he felt Tidus' grin against his throat.

* * *

Tidus wasn't dumb when it came to school. He had to carry good grades – if his marks fell, then he couldn't participate in athletic programs. So he studied when he wasn't in class or in the water, sometimes interchanging that with soccer when the seasons were off. He'd meet Squall, who was in a league of his own when it came to academics, in the library if he needed tutoring.

The place was quiet and had a lot of secluded areas for both of them to immerse themselves in each other, doing homework and catching up, since their junior year left them few chances to share classes. Their schedules were hectic for teenagers, but they found the time.

"Have you thought about it?" Tidus asked, softly, despite there being almost no one else in that section of the library. He was sitting beside Squall to make it easier for them to work on his literary homework, but he was pressing closer.

Squall shrugged the blond off.

"About what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Us going on a date. It'll be a full six months this Friday," Tidus reminded him. "I'll let you pick where, and I'll even pay. Come on, it'll be fun."

Squall grunted, unconvinced, and marked one of the questions the other boy had gotten wrong.

"How about the space center? You dig stars, right?"

"You just want to make out in the observatory," Squall accused him.

Tidus didn't deny it. He laughed and curled his fingers in the short, brown hairs at the base of his neck to give them an affectionate tug.

"Yeah, okay. So I take it the movies are definitely out, too?"

"…Whatever."

"All right, that's fine. So…" Tidus scrunched his face up in thought, forgetting all about his assignment as he put his full attention on a destination. "The park? Nah, public spaces make you uncomfortable. Okay, what about your place?"

"Absolutely not," Squall said, unwavering. "Out of the question."

"I'm running out of ideas here! Come on, give me a break."

He closed his eyes, shut the other boy's book and shoved it toward him. Tidus didn't push him further on the issue, but he did stare at him expectantly and waited. After a beat, his patience was rewarded by Squall getting to his feet and sighing. He leaned in long enough to inform Tidus that they would meet two days from now, at eighteen-hundred hours, and visit a museum together.

Squall got as far as the door when he heard a loud cheer, shocking librarians and students alike in its sudden boisterousness. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, refusing to turn around, but internally…he might have been excited, too.

* * *

"You're late," Squall told Tidus, leaning against the front of building he'd designated for their meeting place.

"Yeah, by _two minutes_. Sheesh," he said. His voice didn't sound put-off though; it was amused. Tidus jogged the last few feet to him. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, with a sports jacket covering that. His team's insignia – the Balamb Barracudas – adorned the back. It made him stand out in this district of the city, surrounded as it was by opera houses and high-end restaurants. The blond didn't care. "Besides, I already bought our passes, so just lead the way."

The museum wasn't very far, but Squall regretted not bringing his coat. The weather was cool enough to warrant one, and he'd left his at home. The black, protective leather was sorely missed. He felt foolish for being unprepared.

Then, suddenly, Tidus was wrapping his around his shoulders, and Squall wasn't sure if he should feel like a bigger fool or not.

"Now you're going to get cold," he noted, not moving to clutch the jacket closer.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm made of tougher stuff," Tidus said, and if he weren't obviously joking, Squall would have balled up the jacket and shoved it into his gut. Goosebumps were already breaking out across his arms, his attire doing nothing to protect him from the elements. Squall ignored his protests and wrapped one side of the coat around Tidus' back, having to press close to share.

"See? This isn't so bad."

Squall was going to say something in response, except they passed another couple. He wouldn't have paid them much mind, but he recognized them; by the way Tidus hitched on his next breath and stopped dead at the same instant Squall did, he assumed he did, as well. In unison, they turned their heads toward the center to stare at the two men they'd passed.

"Old man?" Tidus shouted, accusatory.

At the same time, a man that resembled Squall asked, "Son?"

An awkward silence ensued as everyone sized each other up and then started talking at once.

"Wait, did that guy call you his son?" Tidus managed to ask above the rest.

"Boy, what are you doing out so late?" The man who spoke had wild black hair and scars all across him. Squall recognized him only from a distance – his name was Jecht. He was an alumnus from their school, who had gone on to join different sports leagues – one in particular was the Zanarkand Abes – before he was forced into retirement. He might have changed professions, but such information was too obscure for him to hold as truth.

This Jecht put him on edge. There was an aura about him that he'd sensed in others at school…namely bullies always aiming for a confrontation. His body wasn't in the right stance for an assault, even appearing laid back, but regardless Squall purposefully positioned himself in front of Tidus and eyed the other man with him.

"You _shut up_ , I'm not- What are you doing here?" Tidus demanded, temper flaring.

"You know him?" Squall asked.

"Sure he does – I'm his _dad._ "

This put a new spin on the situation, and Squall mentally stepped back to reanalyze their predicament. Never had he met Tidus' father – he had only heard of him in passing, and none of it had been kind. The same anger that entered the other boy's voice when he spoke about him was directed at Jecht right then. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Oh! So this is your boy?" That was the other gentleman.

"And who is this you're with, huh?" Tidus asked, not having received any answers thus far.

"Ah, how rude of me. I'm, well…Laguna." Squall tensed and clenched his eyes shut, willing him with his mind to be quiet and not do anything moronic, to not say anything else. It was in vain. "I'm Squall's father."

He wanted to curl up and die, while Tidus choked on air.

"Laguna…as in, the _mayor?_ "

"Mm hm! I'm shocked that Squall hasn't told you about me. You're his friend, I assume? It makes me happy to see him hanging out with kids his age!"

They were still sharing the jacket when the question was posed. Squall, at his wits' end, wordlessly turned to walk away in the opposite direction. His gait was precise, clipped – _pissed._

"Now look what you two have done," he heard Tidus accuse them.

"Why, what'd we do? Was it something I said?" Laguna asked, clueless, at the same time Jecht told his son to lay off.

* * *

A tentative knock came on Squall's bedroom door the following Sunday; his father entered a second later, not having expected permission to enter, but knowing he wouldn't be immediately banished from the room.

"Are you busy?" Laguna asked, taking a seat at the foot of his son's bed. Squall didn't glance away from his reading material as he thought that _yes, he was very busy_ , but refrained from saying so.

"What's on your mind?"

"I think we need to talk."

Squall lifted his textbook higher, obstructing the view of his face. It was never a good sign when his dad wanted to have a heart-to-heart discussion.

"About?"

Laguna reached forward and pulled the book lower, looking him in the eye as he said, "You act so mature for your age, that it's sometimes difficult for me to remember that you're not an adult."

Flashing a scowl, Squall tried to tug the book back up, but Laguna held firm. Likewise, he sometimes forgot how strong his father was. He was an ex-military man, his years of carrying guns apparent in the way he was capable of exerting his point when he wanted.

"Er, that came out wrong. What I meant, was, I'm _family_ – you can tell me how you feel. You know that, right? I understand that you dislike change, but…I need to move on. So should you, when you think you're ready.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about dating someone, but I'm being honest with you now. Can we give this whole situation a chance, at least? I'll respect your decision if you think I should end it with Jecht-"

" _Fine_ ," Squall consented, only agreeing so that his dad would stop rambling. He was finally able to retrieve his textbook, a ploy that allowed Laguna the opportunity to rush forward and hug him tight. The book was squished between them, its sharp corners digging into Squall's collarbone.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I guarantee you won't regret it. That's why I invited them both over for dinner tonight."

"You did _what?_ "

* * *

Due to it being just the four of them, the meal was light and conducted at the cozier of two tables in the Leonhart household. When Tidus and Jecht arrived – standing feet apart and doing their best to ignore each other's presence – they were led to the smaller dining room. Tidus pointedly took a seat beside Squall, forgoing the intended chair placed next to his father. Nobody said anything, but Jecht did sneer and roll his eyes.

Conversation was stunted. Tidus resorted to one word answers and glaring across the table, with Squall not contributing in the least. Laguna contented himself with doing all the talking, since Jecht was busy stuffing his face.

"Squall's sister-"

 _Half-sister_ , Squall mentally corrected him. Laguna never listened when he said anything, so he'd ceased trying.

"-is doing well. She's almost completed her degree in somnology!"

"That's something," Jecht said between bites, or that was the idea. He wasn't quite finished chewing his food when he spoke. "My boy already has some college offers. Zanarkand University, my old alma mater, is asking for him. Full ride, if he'll just get his ass in gear and say yes."

" _I'm still thinking about it_ ," Tidus ground out, the most he'd said all at once that evening. Discretely, Squall gave him a weary glance.

" _Please_ , who are you trying to fool? We both know you'll attend. You'd have to be stupid to turn down the number one rated swimming team in the league!"

Sensing the impending confrontation, Squall tried to grab the other boy's hand under the table, but Tidus was too fast. He leapt up from his chair and slammed both hands down on the dining surface as he shouted, "Maybe I don't _want_ to go to your crappy school, old man! That ever cross your mind?"

"Ah! Gentleman, please, calm down," Laguna tried to reason, to which Squall shook his head in exasperation.

"Leave them – they obviously have matters to work out," he said, though by that point he was drowned out by the argument that continued to escalate.

In the end, nothing was resolved. Tidus stormed out, and their dinner went cold.

* * *

He'd put on his coat, thinking he was going to be on the prowl for several hours, but Squall didn't have to go farther than the front door. Tidus was hunched over the bottom porch step with his chin tucked on top of his knees. He switched on the front light before closing the door behind him and approached the step, the other boy waiting for Tidus' permission to join him. When the moonlight was replaced, Tidus had whirled around, for all intents and purposes geared for a fight, but when he saw that it was only Squall, he exhaled. The pent-up energy left him.

"May I?"

"Sure, I guess."

Sitting down, their combined mass made it a tight fit. Their legs and shoulders jostled in their attempts to find a suitable arrangement, and they ended up having to cross elbows and press close at the hip to make it work. Squall said nothing else, biding his time, because he knew Tidus would cave on his own terms. It'd go faster if he didn't pester or pressure him.

"He makes me so _angry_ ," Tidus opened with, and Squall barely resisted a sarcastic 'no, really?' in reply. "So mad I can't see or think straight. It's like his words are aimed to make me lose my cool. And it's _working._ "

Not wanting to make the situation worse, he refrained from commenting how alike the two had seemed over dinner, throwing barbs and nasty phrases between them. They had acted so hot-headed; it was obvious to anyone who looked that they were related.

Instead, he said, "Then stop being bated. You're letting him win by reacting to what he says."

"I can't help it! We've fought since I can remember, and it's gotten worse as the years have gone on. Me and my dad…well, you've heard me talk about him. I hate his guts, and he hates mine. He was always telling me how much better than me he was and… He's a jerk, okay? A big, mean-spirited cuss and when he… It's complicated!"

Tidus was riled up again, his body shaking – not because of the weather – and his knuckles white from the pressure of them turning into fists.

"Ten years ago, he left Mom and I. He hurt himself and had to leave the league, so he went away one day to somewhere he won't say. He never called or wrote or… Mom fell apart, because just like he always said – I wasn't good enough."

Agitated, he got to his feet and began to pace.

Squall looked on in silence but didn't stop him.

"The doctors told me she had a weak heart and it'd given out, but I know the truth. He _broke her heart_ and…when she died, he had to come back and had the nerve to act surprised! Can you believe that? He's dating someone else, replacing Mom! It's not-"

"Fair?" Squall asked. His tone of voice betrayed him, because Tidus wasn't moving anymore.

He let his arms fall to dangle at his sides and bit his lip.

"I…I don't know your dad. I'm sure he's – _nice_ , and all, but he's not… I mean-"

"What _do_ you mean?"

Squall wasn't sure why he was defensive. Maybe the situation was catching up with him or the stress of the past couple of days was getting to him. _Maybe_ he was upset at the implications that his father was somehow unworthy. Squall would be the first to admit that his dad wasn't always the brightest, but he was a good man who worked hard, and that at the very least deserved acknowledgment and respect.

And maybe – just maybe – Squall was just as discontented about the whole situation and fed up with Tidus' _whining_.

"Nothing about this is fair," Squall said, his voice controlled, when within he was anything but. There was a torrent inside of him. "Do you think _I_ want my family to be _replaced?_ I'm not excited about this any more than you are, but the difference is I'm willing to accept that my father deserves to be happy."

"Hey, what-" Tidus started in protest and took a step closer as Squall got to his feet. "No, I get… Your dad totally deserves to be happy, but he doesn't have to be happy with _mine_ , does he?"

Squall didn't know, but he slammed the door in the blond's face anyway.

* * *

Tidus ended up walking home, alone, to cool his head, but when he arrived at the boathouse he and Jecht shared he wasn't any better. He went to bed confused, hurt and angry; he ignored the knocks on his bedroom door two hours later. He pretended to be asleep, and his dad pretended that he fell for it, and for once they didn't have a dispute that woke the neighbors or left Tidus in tears. It might have been a big deal if they both didn't feel as if they'd come to blows regardless.

* * *

Neither of them spoke for three straight weeks. Squall and Tidus avoided each other at first, somehow managing to get by without even spotting one another in the halls. Neither realized how…not dependent they'd become, but rather _accustomed_ to spending time in each other's company. Squall would catch himself heading toward the pool at the end of the school day, getting as far as the bleacher doors before skirting down a nearby hallway to head outside.

By week two, he'd caught Tidus approaching the lunch table they used to share. When he'd spotted Squall across the room with his own group of friends instead, he'd scowled and eaten with his teammates.

Rumors of their separation had spread. Selphie, who had pestered Squall since they were children, would pry. She'd mention the upcoming dance and whether or not he was _available_ or had a date planned, but he'd storm off without answering. This reaction no doubt fueled the teenage gossip circles, but it couldn't be helped. The fact of the matter was, Squall didn't have an answer, and if he _had_ known whether or not he and Tidus had broken up, he had zero intention of telling anyone.

On the final week things changed, and he got his answer.

He was in the nurse's office, glowering cross-eyed at the person on duty as she treated the diagonal cut across the bridge of his nose. Whatever she was doing _stung_ , but he didn't do more than grunt at the occasional sharp jab of pain. She'd put the finishing touches on the wound and left to fill out paperwork and contact his father when someone – Tidus – burst into the room.

He was soaking wet and his clothes were haphazardly thrown on, not even fully zipped or buttoned. Tidus was dripping water all over the floor and panting as he stood in the doorway, hands braced against the frame as he looked on in dawning comprehension. Tidus was on him before Squall could sit upright, stumbling into the chair the nurse had occupied the previous minute and clutching his wrist with both hands.

Affronted, Squall asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I heard from Wakka that his brother's girlfriend, Lulu, was talking to Rikku when Zell told _her_ that the entire wrestling team had seen you and Seifer fight to the death. I ran over here as soon as I got wind of the news!"

Squall let his eyes fall closed and tried to pull his hand free, but Tidus would have none of it. He clung harder, and Squall re-opened his eyes to glare at him.

"You didn't have to come."

"I heard the nurses talking in the hallway. They said you lost a lot of blood and that it's going to _scar_."

"I don't care. Let _go_ ," he demanded, and sat up straighter to try and pull free. Squall was lightheaded, and a tug from Tidus was all that was required to pull him into a hug. He grunted as his cut, covered in thick bandages, knocked into the junction between the blond's shoulder and neck, jarring him. His damp clothes were cool against his skin. "Don't-"

"I was scared," Tidus admitted, so delicately Squall had to strain to hear it. "I was really, _really_ scared. When Wakka told me about it, I'd thought you were stabbed or lost an arm."

Sighing, he let slip his eyes a second time, and allowed his head to loll a little to the side, so that his forehead wasn't pressed against anything. He rested against Tidus' neck, where something that may have been water or something else dropped into his dark hair.

"It wasn't as melodramatic as all that," he assured him.

"I'm sorry," Tidus said, and like a flood the apologies came. He said he was sorry for everything under the sun and what wasn't, and if Squall didn't stop him, he would have kept going forever.

Squall shushed him, though not unkindly, and pushed away as far as the other's arms would allow.

"Do you remember when you first asked me out?"

Tidus laughed, the sound a little watery, but it wasn't sad.

"Yeah. You used the pool doors as a shortcut to the gym. It took me four days to get up the nerve to talk to you."

 _Squall is in a rush. Irvine had detained him for too long, talking nonsense about a new first-person shooter video game he'd bought. He is practically jogging through the pool area, boots clacking on the hard floor, when a voice calls out to him. This is the last thing he needs. Squall tries to ignore whomever it is, but they are persistent._

" _Hey! I know you can hear me!"_

 _Squall turns around, intending to snap at the person to leave him alone, but no one is in his immediate sight._

" _Down here."_

 _He looks at the pool and sees a student there, crossing both arms over the edge and the rest of him in the water._

" _What do you want?"_

 _The boy ignores the bluntness of his question and grins, asking, "I've seen you come by here lots of times. Where are you always going in such a hurry?"_

" _Fencing practice, and I'm missing it," he says, intent on continuing past._

 _The boy trails him, following his path in the pool._

" _Oh, that's neat. I did that for awhile, too, until I had to quit. When I was a little kid I had a wooden sword that I'd use against my friends on that island outside of the city limits – but nevermind that. I'm sure it's boring you. Do you like fencing?"_

" _Yes," he says, clipped. Almost to the exit…_

" _Whoa, watch it!"_

 _Squall yelps in tandem as he loses traction and slips into the water. He tumbles on top of the blond, whose catch is true, but awkward, as limbs mesh and bones collide. Their combined weight and momentum set them crashing to the bottom. Squall recovers and concentrates on opening his eyes and not inhaling the water; a few bubbles escape in spite of his efforts._

 _The swimmer is above him, blond hair fanning out around his face and already tan skin a shade darker as the lights from the rafters shine from behind him in a blurry array. His eyes match the water almost perfectly, so close to blending in, but bluer. Then he is tugging Squall to the surface and they both gasp for air. Squall coughs, supported by the other student as he recovers from the fall._

" _I got you, don't worry."_

 _He lightly pats Squall on the back and swims them over to the edge, where Squall pushes away and grabs hold of the grating._

" _Are you hurt? Do you need me to get a nurse?"_

" _No," Squall declines, his breathing returning to normal, though his pride had drowned without him. He is mortified at the mishap and that this stranger was witness to it._

" _If you're sure," he says, surprising Squall for not pushing the issue. "I'm Tidus, by the way. You're Squall, right?"_

 _But apparently the boy knows_ his _name, and can tell everyone about the accident. Humiliated, he hauls himself out of the pool without saying a word._

" _Wait!"_

 _Tidus grabs him by the pant leg to halt his progression, and it is hard not to shake him off or kick._

" _I have spare clothes you can borrow. You'll chafe walking around in these."_

" _Why do you care? Why are you helping me?"_

 _A smile, so genuine it_ hurt _to look at, is directed at him. It is the first of many that are meant solely for Squall._

"You were so cute, like a kitten at bath time."

Squall scoffed and sat back.

Tidus finally allowed him to, but he didn't let go altogether. He still kept a hold on his hand.

"Does it hurt?" Tidus asked.

A curtain separating them from the cot over burst aside to reveal Seifer. His face had a matching, bloody patch across his face, mirroring Squall's.

"Yeah, your blubbering and his pubescent romance is _killing me_."

" _You!_ " Tidus shouted and shot out of his seat. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Aw, is Squall's girlfriend feeling upset?"

"Oh, that is so it," Tidus growled, tossing his jacket off and taking a confrontational step toward Seifer, despite Squall trying to convince him that he wasn't worth it.

"Bring it on, shark bait!" Seifer taunted.

By the time Laguna had arrived, the principal, Squall and two nurses were trying to quell the situation. Jecht had to be contacted, too, and was the only one to come close to restraining Tidus.

* * *

"I'm grounded, thanks to that week suspension," Tidus later lamented over the phone to Squall. "Only reason I wasn't kicked off the team for fighting was because the season's over. I'm out a competition when it starts back up, though."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was worth it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, filled only with the sounds of their breathing into the mouthpiece, until Tidus nervously asked, "We're…you know, okay now, right?"

"…Yes."

* * *

From the front door, a chime signaled that their guests had arrived. Squall greeted Jecht and Tidus, giving them a critical appraisal.

They were standing as far apart as the top stoop would allow, but there was no killing intent washing off of them. Tidus and Jecht were sporting two dissimilar, nonchalant stances and managing to exude the same vibe despite the act.

Squall studied Tidus' face, in particular, to gauge his mood and noted the… _taut_ quality of his features. Under such scrutiny, Tidus bashfully shrugged his shoulders and offered a tentative, boyish grin, as if he was still unsure of his welcome, but willing to try. When their eyes met, Tidus' features went from exalting bitterness and spite to something gentler. Coming to a decision, Squall nodded and opened the door wider to permit them entrance.

Tidus flashed him a grateful smile – albeit lined with a remaining tightness – and went to step inside. At the same time, so did Jecht. Father and son wedged in the wooden frame as both tried to pass through and immediately broke out in accusations of who should have gone first. Resisting an urge to sigh, Squall left them to settle the dispute.

By the time he'd reached the dining room table and sat down, both had broken free – using loud voices and quite a few elbow jabs to accomplish this, if Tidus rubbing his side was any indication.

"Guys, is that you?" Laguna called and peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, wonderful, you both made it! I was worried that…" Squall, positioned out of sight when Tidus and Jecht were concentrating on his father, firmly shook his head and glared for all he was worth. Laguna paused, debating, until his son's message registered, and changed topics. "Oh, Jecht! Could you help me with this, please? There's so much food here that I can't carry it by my lonesome."

"No problem! At your service," the dark-haired man agreed, eager to please – or maybe to escape.

As soon as his father left, Tidus visibly relaxed and approached Squall. For a second time, he didn't pick the chair across the table, but instead took a seat beside him, turning it around to rest his elbows on the back of the seat while facing the table. _Small steps_ Squall reasoned, and at last gave him a proper salutation.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I almost didn't," Tidus said, backpedaling right after. "I mean, my old man and I, we…kind of, somewhat, sort of, maybe agreed not to talk about this right now."

At Squall's frown, he tried a third time.

"We're never going to see eye-to-eye, and no amount of talking will change our minds. But I care about _you_ more than I hate _him_ , see? I'll make this work, for you. Just don't be surprised if there are mistakes along the way."

Touched in a way that Squall hadn't felt in a long while, he didn't hide the appreciation from his voice as he said, "Thank you."

Their fathers returned with the dishes and set them on the table. Everyone went about their business of retrieving food and getting comfortable – or as comfortable as Tidus and Squall could get, given their circumstances. There was a bit of a scuffle when Jecht and Tidus reached for the same dish, but it didn't go beyond competitive action.

"So, Tidus," Laguna ventured, taking up the role of self-appointed dignitary once again, "your father informed me you're still getting offers from universities. Are you getting excited about your prospects?"

Squall had to exert a strong measure of control not to gag on his food as his father bypassed idle chitchat and blindly went for the same issue that had previously caused them all headaches. He may have scraped his plate a tad harsher than necessary as he gripped his utensil while stabbing his vegetables, not for the first time wishing Laguna possessed _tact_ and _common sense_.

There was an uncomfortable lull as Tidus paused in his chewing and swallowed the bite after he came to some decision. He responded as courteously as Squall had ever heard him try as he addressed his father.

"Yeah, Mr. Leonhart. Luka University and Besaid College have come in contact with me recently-" At the mention of latter, Jecht made a particularly derisive snort to convey his opinion, and Tidus' voice was audibly terser as he continued, "but it's still too soon for me to get my hopes up yet. I don't want to rush the decision."

Laguna nodded in understanding and replied, "That's wise. Squall has sent applications, though it's still too soon to decide. But that's my boy – always thinking ahead! I saw him send out one for that…oh, what was it? Zanarkand University? I think that's the one your father mentioned last time, correct?"

Panicked, Squall forwent eating altogether, finding the action too risky an endeavor to continue. His appetite had also vanished, possibly due to Laguna mercilessly outing him, the way all eyes trained on him in surprise or both. Squall kept his head down to avoid eye contact, but Tidus wasn't deterred. The blond hunched over and ducked his head to catch his attention as he asked softly, "Wait, you want to attend there? Since when? What's so great about a stuffy school like that?"

The unspoken _why hadn't you told me?_ was still able to be heard.

"They possess a large campus and host some of the most advanced classrooms," Squall intoned, not missing a beat, but refusing to meet Tidus' face. "Their…law enforcement program is topnotch and they have a strong military background."

Tidus licked his lips, considering.

"Uh. That's cool. W-we could…go there together, then?"

Squall's head shot up and he finally regarded Tidus. He took in the hesitant, albeit sincere posture and refused to _hope_ because, no matter his reservations and reasoning, the concept of them continuing on, _together_ , was too novel to be real. What Tidus was offering was surreal, a dreamer's folly, and Squall was no teenage romantic.

Except, at some point, perhaps he'd been convinced he could be, without his awareness. How else could he have been compelled to request a form from a school far from the comforts of home? To complete _and_ send it, at the off-chance of spending that much more of his life with someone who might abandon him, like so many people had disappointed him in the past? Squall felt immeasurably humbled by Tidus' gesture and did not regret his earlier action, not even the part of omitting the news to the blond. This moment was so revealing, so _precious_ , he wouldn't have given it up for the world.

Said moment was shattered as Jecht burst into laughter, his deep chuckles reverberating throughout the tiny space and grating on Tidus' nerves, especially. The man's palm smacked the table, shaking plates and utensils due to the force of his pounding, and his laughter increased in volume.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you? I knew all along you'd go to Zanarkand University. I should have bet money – I'd be rich."

" _Shut your face, old man!_ " Tidus yelled; his retort lost in his father's continuing merriment.

**Senior Year**

The stands were packed full of people, with each team demonstrating a good number in attendance with supporters. Squall had arrived early. He came along with Tidus and left his side when he disappeared into the locker room. He'd managed to claim his usual spot. The home team was situated in that area, for starters. Even if someone _hadn't_ already been aware that it was his unspoken, designated seat, a glare from him would have set them straight.

Their fathers were there, too, a small crowd surrounding Jecht; old and new fans from the sight of them. Squall ignored their gushing and altogether _nauseating_ display and concentrated on the swimmers.

"Isn't this exciting?" his dad asked, having to shout – in his son's ear, no less – to be heard. The act caused Squall to wince, but he simply nodded.

"I'm going to get us some snacks. Hold down the fort, all right?" Laguna asked, and rose to leave. Squall waited for what he knew was coming and wasn't disappointed when his father ran back. "And if Tidus' turn comes, shout twice as hard for me if I haven't returned, okay?"

"Got it."

Laguna was gone for real the second time, leaving him amongst the rowdy populace. It wasn't as bad as some of the other sports events, but he was accustomed to a far less rambunctious gathering. Fencing did not receive nearly this level of excitement.

The bench jostled a great deal as Jecht took the empty seat beside him, apparently having escaped from his throng of admirers.

"Hey, kiddo, enjoying the meet?"

"Yes, Mr.-"

"Tch, none of that crap," Jecht said, scoffing, and idly waved a hand. "Mister this and mister that – it makes me feel _old_. You're Laguna's boy! You're welcome to call me by my first name."

"Yes, sir," he said instead, earning him a sidelong glance that he ignored. Tidus wasn't due for a couple rounds yet, but he concentrated on the different goings-on, anyway.

"So what are your thoughts on the competition?"

Squall didn't even have to think about it.

"With the last minute dropping out of Galbadia High, there _is_ no competition. Tidus alone could beat Tribia High, because their new coach is not up to par, yet. As a team, our school is unbeatable."

"Yeah," Jecht agreed, sounding a bit taken aback by his serious analysis, but he grinned at the mention his child. "Yeah! Like father, like son. He'll blow them out of the water come the diving event.

"Watch it, I bet he'll try to perform the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Dive Mark III. It was my special back in the day, but no one else save him has managed to master it after I invented the technique. He's, you know…skilled like that."

The pride in his voice caught Squall by surprise, because if he didn't know better, he'd claim his features had softened and made him sound modest. The possibility of the two of them resolving their differences in the future might not be as farfetched as he'd hoped. If his change in demeanor were true, the moment was lost as Jecht wrapped a toned and muscled arm around Squall's shoulders and tugged him close.

"So hey, know what _else_ he took after me?"

Thankfully, the sentence was never finished as Laguna chose that moment to return. He was carrying a cardboard container with drinks and a bag of food. Since his spot was now occupied by Jecht, he sat in the other man's lap. On the positive side, that caused Jecht to finally release him, on the negative side, the sight of his father cuddling _Tidus'_ father was so weird within itself that Squall was too mortified to glance at either of them for the rest of the night.

* * *

The locker room was empty, the quiet helping to soothe Tidus into 'his zone'. He sat perfectly still, both hands on his knees and eyes closed. Squall had taught him the technique, to help him curb his frustrated and nervous energy into something productive. He remembered long fingers on his face, easing away the tension, and an even tone giving him direction.

When he was ready, his name was called soon after, and he walked out to the pool area to see excited faces. He smiled, waving to his team and the crowd, and then scaled the diving ladder. By the time he reached the top there was absolute silence. Tidus got into position and ignored the world. If he lost his focus, then he'd be done for.

Tidus jumped.

He twisted through the air – miraculously tacking on an additional rotation than even the renowned 'Jecht Dive' required – and barely made a splash. He allowed his body to sink, cocooned in the temperate waters, before he returned to the surface. His surroundings had exploded in his absence, relative score high enough for Balamb High School to win. Everyone present was on their feet and clapping.

Tidus cheered, searching for a specific pair of blue eyes and finding them exactly where he expected them to be. Squall had risen to his feet, also, and was giving him a round of applause. Their parents were probably the loudest there. Tidus had to blink his eyes, the chlorine or something agitating them and causing his eyes to water uncontrollably.

He gathered his arms together – the same as he'd done after every single one of his events. Squall would understand the hand gesture for what it was. Tidus was assaulted by his teammates as soon as he tried to exit the pool, but before his head was playfully dunked under the water, he _knew_ he caught Squall giving him one of his rare smiles.

-Fin-


End file.
